


Forbidden

by InsainCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An prince turned into a peasant and a black smith with a hidden identity of a knight. There love forbidden to the point which they may not see each other. How will these two find a way to be together? When their kind is said not to be? How will they get around it? And will they servive? GerIta , Spamano, ect. Mpreg. Human names used. 'T' for Romano's language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is three(?) years old so shudup.

We were born in Italy, when the Roman empire was collapsing. Our mother died after we were born and our father died during a battle. We were raised by our grandfather who was ruler of Rome at the time. Until Germania invaded the Roman Empire. I remember our grandfather telling us it was alright and they would go away and he would always be there for us. My brother didn't believe him but I did. I remember getting into fights with my brother about that. Me and my brother were royal. We always had servants do whatever we wanted although we were only three. One day my brother watched my grandfather die. The Germans had killed him. I wasn't in the room when that happened. They didn't kill us though. They thought since we were young and we could barely walk, meant that we could never remember our past lives. But they were wrong. We could very well remember everything that happened that day. But since they didn't think we could, they gave us to a family of peasants that had lost two of their children long ago. My brother didn't mind them though. We were raised there until our tenth birthday. That's when an evading enemy came into our land and destroyed it along with many others. The kind family had died trying to save us. We were hid until Germania drove them out. We had to rebuild everything.. Just me and brother... Once we had finally finished everything we were asked to go to the adoption center.. We turned them down so we didn't have to lose each other. We were all we had left now. We were required to marry at age 14 but they didn't force us after everything we had gone through.. They gave us 10 more years... We ended up raising our self's to do the things we were or weren't thought. I would stick near the house and do housework like cook, clean, tend to the garden and animals. Brother would be out in the field, plowing, harvesting and picking the weeds. Sometimes I would help. We would take turned everyday fetching the bucket of water. It was tiring work.. But brother would work harder. Each day he would come home tired and hungry. Sadly we didn't have much to eat since we didn't have much land and most of the food would go to our lord or other peasants. Sometimes I would give some or all of our share to him. He would thank me of my sacrifice. I got sick easy from doing that.. But I was alright. I would always heal each time.. And it was a good sacrifice since once again.. He worked a lot harder than me.


	2. Lucky Snake Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a First Person View and will be until the end of the story. If my plans go right, I will make three of these (not chapters, stories) and the last one will be in Third Person View.

One fine day, I woke up to a promising smell. It was warmer than the morning before as well, so much warmer. The thin air showed that the fire had gone out while I was asleep. But it was warm. That only meant one thing to me. Spring had finally arrived.  
I look next to me to see my brother, Lovino, asleep next to me. I slowly sit up as I slightly grunt from the stiffness in my back from lying on the straw bed. It wasn't comfortable to lie on, but it was better than sleeping on the straw dirt.  
I quietly get out of bed, making sure not to awake my brother. Today was Sunday so he didn't have to work today. He could sleep in instead. Even though we were supposed to be at the church today, they cut us some slack. We go later in the day. I stand up and raise my arms to stretch. Once I let them flop down to my side, I feel the sleekness quickly fade away from my body.  
I slip on my clothes and a warm coat. I know its warmer then the day before, but it is still cold. I fasten my shoes onto my feet, which were made out of simple materials.  
Opening the door, I can smell new fresh smells that you can only smell in spring. A small breeze blew past me, sending chills down my spine. I breathe in the air being able to taste sweetness in the roof of my mouth. I smile and look down. To my surprise, all the snow from the night before was gone!  
I look up to see a light blue sky, combining with all sorts of colors, such as; purple, pink, orange, and other amazing colors. I could not spot any clouds though. This wasn't a good sign. I was hoping to see a few today, so my brother won't have to water the crops tomorrow. Oh well. It was going to be a good day at least.  
I step out of our home to face a brand new day. I stop for a second to let the peace soak in. It felt nice. I could feel the spring's wind blow the peace around me. Enough, I needed to get to work. Even though my brother didn't need to work, I did.  
I had to tend to the animals and plants, make our meals, clean, (and if needed) make our needed clothes. My brother usually helps me, but again, he has been working hard lately. I want him to take the day off. I look at the garden to see some were ripe. So I went back and inside, careful not to wake my brother, grabbed a bucket and headed back outside. Shutting the straw door behind me of course.  
I walk back to the garden and bend down to pick some tomatoes. I saw something move near the bell-peppers and froze. 'W-what… Was that?' I asked myself, scared to see something that might kill me. I turn my head carefully and let out a heavy sigh seeing a garden snake. Thank god. I thought it was a bat or something. A garden snake! New luck? Yes, it must be!  
Garden snakes were rare in this area. So here, it was considered good luck if they nested in your garden. They also got rid of any unnecessary bugs or rats. It's like having a cat around.  
Although... It's really close to the tomatoes that I need to pick. And I don't want to wake brother... So I take a chance and carefully lift the snake from my garden and lay it down in another part of my garden. It let me do so, and when it was placed down it slithered under some leaves to hide itself. It looked like the leaves the way it was green. Lucky for me, it didn't bite me.


	3. Lucky Snake Part 2

It reach down to continue what I was doing, but then I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. I turn my head to see a hawk coming towards me. I cover my head with my arms scared it would hurt me. I squeak lightly as I watch it grab my luck and fly away with it, leaving my garden a bit hurt. I jump up quickly, my arms uncovering my head, and run towards the hawk. I try to dodge most of everything but something caught onto my foot and I tripped and landed on my face with a thud. I quickly scramble to my feet and race after it. Me and my brother were one of the fastest runners in our village, so I was able to catch up easily. But I never had run against a bird before. So I wasn't sure if I could keep up at all. I did... That was until it looked back at me and flew faster. I was starting to fall behind, and fast.  
I slow down enough to scope up a small rock. What I was going to do was very dangerous if that hawk had a trainer. It most likely it did. But that was my good luck! It wasn't going to get away from me without a fight! I slow down a bit more and get into a ready stance. The hawk apparently saw me since it slowed down a lot. I tossed the rock as far as I could. And with luck, it hit the foot of the bird, making it release its prey. I started running again, as fast as I could, and caught the snake.  
To my luck... Great... The hawk had the trainer and yelled at me. I turn quickly and start to run away. I didn't think that the man saw my face. Which was good. The man starts to run after me. To my surprise I some how end up in the market. I have never really left my home before so this was all new to me. No time to stop and admire everything. I had to get away. I continue running as I start to run out of energy. I start taking shorter breaths to keep my pace going, but my body started to ache. I had no choice but to start to slow down. The man was pretty fast, but I was faster. I look back and didn't see the man any more, but I did hear his shouts and cursing.  
I look in front of me before face-plowing into something big and muscular, which immediately stopped my movements completely. I felt someone grab my arms and pull me towards him more. I try to look up, but he had a hand on my head. I can tell from his grip that he was very strong. The man keep me close to him. Before I know it, he pushed me in a wooden closet. I look up to see a blond German with a very muscular body. It looked like he could have been a knight. But from the surroundings, it looked like he was a back smith. I couldn't take my eyes off his cold blue eyes until he shut the closet doors on me. They might have looked cold, but that blue melted my heart right away. There I was. In a really dark closet. Alone.  
i suddenly feel a strike of pain flow through my body. I look down to see my lucky snake wrapped itself tightly around my arm. It probably thought I was the threat. I wanted to start crying until I heard sounds.  
"Hello Ludwig. Have you seen an Italian run by?" One voice said. I right away could tell he was talking about me.  
"Nien. I haven't." From the accent, I could tell that it was the German. 'Why was he helping me? How did he know I was running?' All of these questions started running through my head. I didn't notice until later on, that the trainer had left. The closet door swiftly opened, blurring my vision a bit. I stared at the German, just looking over all his details. Nice lips, carrying yet icy eyes, firm chest and muscles in general, hair slick back nicely and neatly, unlike my messy hair, and yes. He was probably very popular with the girls. Unlike me. I really liked his.. Everything... Every single detail was fit to my liking. Wait. What am I thinking? My liking? I'm a guy. And even if I did like guys, this was my ideal prince? No. No way. Besides. You can't like the same gender. It's against the church... But... His chest... My cheeks turned a slight shade of pink quickly.  
"Are you ok?" He said with his German accent thick. I nod lightly, still going over his amazing features. He seemed to noticed this since he cleared his throat waking me from his trance.  
"Huh? Oh... Mi displace..." I said my voice trailing off as I try not to get lost in his trance again.  
"Your crying" he said softly, trying to calm me. I touch one of my cheeks lightly with my fingers to feel something very wet. A little sound escaped my lips sounding like 'Ve?'. I was crying. Probably since the snake was hurting me so bad. Ludwig took my arm with the snake on it and examined it closely. My hand was almost blue. But I didn't seem to notice since I was once again, trapped in his trance.

 

The smith carefully placed my arm onto my lap before walking over to the other side of the shop. He picked up some pliers which kind of scared me. He came back over to me and used the pliers to remove the snake from my arm. He reached for a sword which made me realize what he was going to do.  
"P-please don't kill it!" I spat out. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.  
"It is a snake. It could hurt you badly. Even kill you if you're not careful." He said as his puzzled look turned into a scornful look on his face.  
"S-si…" I admitted. He was right, but I wasn't done. "…but where I live… they are rare. They are considered good luck if they nest in your garden." I try to convince him.  
"that's nothing but a myth!" He grunted. Once again, the man was right. That was nothing but a myth. But that myth was all I had right now. And I needed it.  
"It is not a myth!" I protest. "They eat the bugs and rats that destroy gardens. If they nest in a garden, it means that the garden is healthy." I say trying to put on my brave-face. He looked at me, wide eyes. From the looks of it, a peasant has never stood up to him before like that. But apparently I looked funny... that or something was on my face… He suddenly let out a burst of laughter. At first I thought he was the type to never laugh, let alone let out a smile. But now the big smith was laughing at me. I crack a smile as I watched him try to calm himself down.  
The smith let out a heavy sigh and his face returned to what seemed normal at the moment. A complete straight face. It made me want to burst out laughing. But I held it back by repeatedly cooing 've'. The smith focused back to my arm which was turning red as the blood rushed into my arm. I felt a sudden stinging sensation all over my arm. It hurt a lot but it seemed if I took my mind off of it, It wouldn't hurt that much.  
"Can you move your arm?" The smith asked. A more strong sounding 've' came out of my mouth as I tried to lift my arm. It hurt really badly, but all I could do was move one of my fingers. The smith frowned at such little response. Truthfully, I was a little disappointing too. The smith shuffled over to another part of the shack in search of something. I looked around a bit more and realized that he was not only a blacksmith, but a good trader. You know, the ones that sell goods from other countries!  
"So... You're a blacksmith?" I asked trying to learn a bit more about him. I obviously knew very little of him. Heck, I just meet the guy and I already have a huge crush on him! The smith nodded although his mind was focused on something else. "I'm Feliciano Vargas." I introduced myself trying again. The smith stood up and looked around before looking at me again.  
"Ludwig Beilschmidt." He replied sternly. "I sorry. It seems that I have left something back at my house. I would like to bandage your wound there" He said asking for my permission.  
"Ok!" I reply cheerfully jumping to my feet. There was no way I was going to turn that offer down. I rarely got to leave my land and that was just to retrieve an animal or chat with a neighbor or even trade with them. That's about it. If Ludwig leaves me then I would probably get lost. I was starting to hope he would take me home later.  
Ludwig was kind but something told me that he was once some type of warrior. Sometimes, when Germania was in some sort of war, the peasants would be the soldiers. Even though most of us were very inexperienced. A few neighbors I knew once was forced to go to war and never returned. Most of the time we are forced to do things we don't want to. My brother has gone to war a few times but always manages to make up an excuse for me not to, and I'm glad he did. I hear awful things about wars. Blood shed everywhere. Sometimes wars were caused for a very stupid reason. Like, if the rich weren't getting enough land. They would pay their country to go to war and try to get more land for them. Very greedy. I'm just glad my brother comes home safe. Sometimes I hear that blacksmiths tag along to fight or repair armor and weapons. That's only if the war was long and extremely deadly and important. My brother has never been in one of those. And obviously I haven't either. But this man, something told me that he had.


	4. Lucky Snake Part 3

I walk alongside Ludwig as he left the tent while I was holding my arm. "Do you have any family?" I ask out of the blue with a smile just as wide as my ego.  
He nodded lightly. "An older brother"  
"I Have one too. How about a mom or something?" He shook his head lightly and I frowned. "I lost my parents when I was little during a war."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." he said as we left the market. "Do you have a wife?"  
"No. Ive never liked anyone that way before..." Wait... yes I have... But I have almost forgot about him.  
"And your brother too then?" I nodded my head at his question. "Your Italian... Am I correct?" That completely caught me off guard. My smile starts to fade slowly and Ludwig took this to note. "You don't have to answer". I look at him and smile again.  
"Grazie." Ludwig nodded at me and continued walking down the path with me at his side. This was like an adventure. I look around at my surroundings to see what the outside was like. Eventually we came to a huge lock of land. It had a bunch of stuff. A grape field and an apple field. Looking around I start to see a small cottage house, just the same size as mine. Next to it was a big garden, full of a bunch of not so ripe, and ripe things followed by some very pretty flowers. I don't have flowers near my house. Its mostly weeds. I look back at Ludwig seeing he was ahead, so I pick up the pace. "I forgot to thank you for saving me." I remembered the act of kindness. "Why did you do it though.. and how did you know I was in trouble?"  
"You were running from him while he was yelling at you.. the guys a douche bag.." I giggled at his words. The way he said douche bag sounded funny. And yet I was in love with his voice.  
"Well, grazie. I don't think I could have gotten away if it were not for you" I thanked him once again and all I got was a simple nod. "You have lots of land". Ludwig just nodded again. "Do you live alone? Or do you live with your brother, like me?"  
"I'm like you... I live with my brother." I was right, yay. We had more in comment then I first would have guessed. That made me happy. I turn around and start to walk backwards. Ludwig looked over at me and tensed up, probably thought I was going to fall or something.  
"Is he younger than you?" I ask wanting to get to know him better.  
"Nien. He is ten years older than me." He said. Like I knew how old he was. "Im 23" Ludwig sighed and added. He was almost my age. I felt like giggling but that would be weird.  
"I'm 21 and so is my brother." I replied surprising Ludwig.. I think.. "He's older by a few minutes." I add on. Ludwig nodded again. I bet he's was wondering why I was so damn cheerful all the time. Everyone does. I would be offended if I did care, but I don't. I have other things to keep my mind on. I turn around and start walking straight again. The rest of the walk was quiet.  
When we arrived at Ludwig's home, we both remain quiet. I continued looking around though. Ludwig walked over to a box and leaned over to opened it. The box had many medical supplies in it, much like the one I had at home. Only with more stuff. Ludwig rampages through the box and pulls out a bandage like thing that I had never seen before. He then got up and went over to a little shelf like stance with cabinets in it. He opened one of the doors and pulled out a bottle full of gorse red stuff. Opening the bottle, a nasty horrid smell quickly covered the clean air. He walked over to be and poured some of that red stuff onto my arm, which was swollen pretty badly, and rubbed it all over.  
"This will reduce the swelling." He informed me. "It might smell bad, but it works." He said as he wrapped my arm in the cloth he pulled out earlier. "Try not to move it much." He said right after going over to the box again and pulling out another cloth. Ludwig came over to me and laid my arm in a bigger cloth before he tied the ends around my neck. He was so close to me. My heart was pounding,I feared that he could hear it. Oh Jesus. What if he could? Oh god, kill me now! I felt like dying right then and there.  
I look into his eyes to see that they went as icy cold as the appear. They were filed with kindness and yet something sent chills down my spine. He was also taller then me. Darn. The only other person that made me feel this was was with him.. He was taller then me and he had icy blue eyes that held kindness in them which would melt my heart away. I start to remember my long lost love and it started to make me feel down, so I clear my thoughts and focus on what’s in front of me. A tall, muscular, handsome German who just would melt me right away.  
Ludwig probably could tell I was just staring at him since he cleared his throat, snapping me out of the trance I was in. He backed away a bit. "Keep off your arm as well" I nodded at what he had said.

"I was wondering if your brother is a farmer at all?" I asked Ludwig. I could hear him choke on air a bit as a slight smirk appeared on his face.  
"N-Nein" he sighed shakily. "Anything but anything that works." I felt a bit dumb after guessing so far off from the truth.  
"You farm then? I thought you are a trades-man smith?" I was getting the feeling that he liked to work often.  
"Ja.. I have a lot of free time." He explained.  
"What about tax?"  
"I had already payed a lifetime supply to the king for both Gilbert and I." So his brother's name is Gilbert...  
"Is Gilbert your brother, or ally?" I got more and more curious about his history. He backed away a bit before turning to the cabinets to put the red goop away.  
"Brother"  
"My brother's name is Lovino!" I say sounding a bit excited. It was only fair that I share the same amount of information as he did with me. "We live on a small farm a bit far from here." I think about what i just had said. I squish my thumb and my index finger together and hold it up to my eye. "Never mind small. Its more like tiny." I giggle, making it sound like a joke. Ludwig glanced at me and turned back to the cabinet to fix his bottles of... stuff.. He didn't seem very entertained with what I was doing. God..This guy was a difficult pubblico. I found myself starting to get bored as it got sorta awkward between us. Then I thought of something. What if he suspects me to know the way back!? I don't know the routes now days! Oh Nonno! Help me! I plead to the heavens that this wasn't was I thought in my head.  
I probably made a face, for Ludwig had turned to me. "What's wrong? Does the swelling hurt?" He asked with absolutely NO expression on his face. I snap out of my thoughts and shake my head wildly. "What is it then?" he asked me again.  
"Well..." I started off. I didn't want him to think poorly of me. But what can I say? I'm nothing more than a pilgrim. ".. I don't know my way home." I said flat out. Ludwig raised a brow and stared at me for a moment. He then shrugged it off.  
"Fine. I'll take you back. Maybe then I can meet your brother. I have been all over this land. Surely finding your farm will be easy." He said as he started for the door.  
"That is what they all say" I mumbled to myself as I follow him out the door.  
"We should avoid the market. That douche is most likely still looking for you there." he warned. I nodded. I really didn't want to run into that guy again. "Can you describe the land? It would help if there your area was known for something."  
I thought for a moment. "No. Not that I know of." Ludwig sighed. We walked farther and farther away from Ludwig's land. Ludwig came to a stop once we neared the cross road. There was a prussian waving at us.  
"Brother! The AWESOME me got an AWESOME surprise for you!" The Prussian bounced up to us. I recognized him right away. It was Gilbert. I hadn't seen him in the longest time. He would play with me when I was little and alone. He was really fun and always made me feel better when I was down. Him and his awesome new foreign words.  
"Gilbert.. my brother." Ludwig introduced. I went into mental shock. Th-they were brothers? But they look nothing alike! "Gilbert. This is Felic-""Feli!" Gilbert grabbed my hole body and forced me into a hug. I was still a bit in shock, but that jolted me out of most of it. It took a moment before I hugged back.  
"Gilbert? It's been awhile!" It was always good to see a good friend again. Gilbert had lift me off my feet a bit for the hug before setting me down again.  
"Ja! About five years. Maybe more" Gilbert said letting me go. His silliness still lingered to him from what i could tell, which made me giggle a bit like a little girl.  
"Si, Probably more." I smiled.  
"Gilbert, you’ve met Feliciano?" Ludwig began to question his brother. Gilbert's smile just couldn't fade away. Not even with his brother's stern looks.  
"Ja, we were sorta childhood friends. I would often see him as a cute little girl, constantly cleaning. He was the cutest!" Ludwig started to cough as if he was choking on air when Gilbert said that.  
"A little girl?" Ludwig repeated, asking for an explanation.  
Gilbert's smile got wider by that. "He looked like one anyways. That was... Until he hit puppetry."  
"I was thought of as a girl when I was little. Almost all mistook me for one." I tried to explain. "Though... I'm quite not sure why"  
Ludwig cleared his throat as if it were a touchy personal subject. Though I didn't mind at all. "So what was the news?" He said looking straight at his brother.  
"Oh, ja. You know how the king is looking for his next heir, ja?" the prussian dropped his smile.  
"Ja?" Ludwig questioned him. I didn't know what they were talking about.  
"They found him. Guess who it is!" A smile quickly grew on Gilbert’s face as his curled his hands into a fist and brought them to his chest.  
"Who?" Ludwig stopped. "No... No... No no no no no! Anything but-!"  
Gilbert had cut him off and started jumping around as if he were a little ragazza who just received a new toy. "Ja! Me!" He squealed. My smile dropped instantly just as it felt as my heart stopped.


	5. Lucky Snake Part 4

I just stood there in awe. Gilbert, a king? There was no way... I was happy for him but more shocked that he was related to the king than anything. I was friends with the king's heir all along and didn't even know it. I started to feel ashamed.  
Gilbert and Ludwig must have noticed my face as it began to pale. "Feli? Are you ok? You look sick.." Gilbert studied my face.  
"He's in shock." Ludwig clarified. "As am I".  
"Aww, is my awesomeness that shocking..? I wish I could tone it down. It shines too bright for you to see." Gilbert took little pity on us... it was more making fun of than anything. "But seriously guys. Nothing has changed between us... except little bruder is now a prince!" He shouted at Ludwig's face and started laughing.  
"I will be no such thing." Ludwig said sternly. "How the hell did this happen anyways?" His eyes turned sharp. I however, was still pale as a spirit and still in shock. Should I bow? Should I turn and run? If I did that I would likely get lost. In response to my confusion of what to do, I shriveled up into a ball and crouched to the ground. This was so scary! Should I honor his presence? What do I do? What do I do?  
"Turns out the old man is our Grandfather. Isn't that cool?" Gilbert explained.  
"Well.. If it means you will get off your lazy ass and start working.. I guess it will be fine." Ludwig looked over to me and noticed that this wasn't a normal reaction for someone. He got on one knee and put a hand on my shoulder. His hands were huge! It took up more than my whole shoulder. But they were warm. I looked up and sniffed as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. He could tell I was scared.  
I was scared of a good friend, he soon would have all the power. He knew so much about me. He knew about that one time... He knew that I looked like King Romulus and carried his blood. Me and my brother. He could now order the guards to kill us for being the heir of a Roman king. He knew so much. I originally would never think he would ever do such a thing, but now I was rethinking it. Maybe he was just pretending. Waiting patiently to strike back. I was scared. So very scared. I was nearly frozen, but Ludwig snapped me out of it by putting his large warm head on my head, reassuring me it was alright.  
"Gilbert. You go ahead, I have to take Feliciano back to his home." He didn't bother to look at his elder brother. Home. I didn't have a home. My home was destroyed and conquered. My home was long gone.  
"Ja, k." Gilbert started down the path back to Ludwig's house. "Cya Feli-chan!" he pat me on the head. What happened next was a bit of a haze. I think I fainted because the next thing I knew I was on Ludwig's sturdy back. I didn't feel like moving. I didn't think I could move. Thats when I remembered I didn't eat anything at all that day and my stomach was completely empty. I was able to look to the sky and see that it was nearly noon already. I had spent that much time, huh? I didn't even realize. Fratello must be worried. Because I didn't eat that morning or last night, my body ached all over. Me running after the bird took a great toll on my body.  
Thats when I remembered the snake. "Lud..wig...?" My throat was hoarse. Ludwig must have knew what I was going to ask for he patted a pouch on his side, referring to the snake. He must have put it there. Then, I passed out again. When I woke up all I saw was a ceiling, not my ceiling. Not my brothers. It was made of wood. Very nice and expensive. Even though I didn't want to, I forced myself to sit up to see my surrounding better. All of my surroundings were.. or seemed.. expensive. Did I die of starvation and now this is heaven? If that was so, I wouldn't be so hungry.. hell then?  
That thought was eliminated when my brother walked in the room. "Your awake!" Lovino smiled a bit, relieved to see me alive. I nodded. "Well then... I think a lecture for my little idiota brother is in order... But after you eat. Don't want you fainting on my great lectures." his smile grew a bit more as he drew his shoulders back to make himself look high and mighty. I still felt dizzy, but he was right. I needed to eat. Before I could move Lovino stopped me. "Like hell i'm going to let you move when you're starved. Besides, there is an apple on the shelf next to you. Eat that while I get some real food." And with that, he was gone.  
I look next to me to see an apple on the shelf. I, trying not to be greedy as possible with the gods on my watch, took it and began to eat. I couldn't eat very fast. It hurt to eat too quickly. It actually hurt to eat at all.. probably because i've been slowly starving myself, little by little, since our food was starting to run low. But I would never admit that.  
When my brother returned, he didn't return alone. Ludwig followed behind him. I smiled a bit but felt ashamed at my current state when I saw Ludwig. My brother was carrying something that smelled really REALLY good. My stomach growled and I blushed, embarrassed in front of Ludwig, who didn't do or say anything. He just waited by the door. Lovino put the try on the shelf where I found the apple and sat next to him before pulling me into a hug. "I was so worried, damn it" he whispered in my ear. I smiled. My brother did love me, and I loved him.  
He let go of me, took the tray, and plopped it on my lap. It looked like something I have not had in years.. Pasta.. Oh god forbid me from eating such a heavenly thing, I loved pasta so much. I looked to my brother with eyes that said 'Seriously?'. He nodded and I dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I know. It will be on the shorter side for a while. Srry.


	6. Hiatus Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe station ladies and gentleman. This fic is so aweful. I dont even know if what I wrote is historically accurate anymore. Fuck bro.

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this. 

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester. 

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art. 

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely. 

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs. 

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time. 

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it. 

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions  
-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
